Fix You
by DaughterOfPoseidon0716
Summary: I have nothing. I felt more tears slip down my cheeks, by then I was sobbing. Its the first time I've cried in a while. Not just a few tears here and there, but actual heart wrenching sobs that i couldn't stop. It was too late to stop all the memories that I try to push away from coming back. Good and bad, but mostly bad.


**Hey so this is my first story and if anyone who reads this would help out a new writer, i'd like that. If you have any ideas on how to make my writing better, how to make my stories better, anything! I'd really like that. I don't mind criticism, as long as it helps me out. R&R**

**I hope you like it!**

**Annabeth POV**

I laid on the roof and stared at the stars. Wondering, wondering what I could've done to change what had happened 4 years ago. How I could've saved her. How I could've changed the way that the last 4 years of my shitty life played out. A tear slipped down my cheek as i thought of her. I missed her so much that it literally pained me to think of her. I wonder what she's thinks of me, does she feel bad for me? Is she mad at me for not following in her footsteps? I don't know. I but i know sure as hell that i miss her like crazy. Maybe if she was still here i wouldn't be so distant with everyone. But how is that going to change now? I have no friends. I don't have a family that actually cares for me. I have nothing. I felt more tears slip down my cheeks, by then I was sobbing. Its the first time I've cried in a while. Not just a few tears here and there, but actual heart wrenching sobs that i couldn't stop. It was too late to stop because all the memories that I try to push away from coming back. Good and bad, but mostly bad.

"Annabeth were the hell are you!?"

This cant be good.

"Annabeth get your ass down here this second"

His words are slurred, he's been drinking. I slowly got off the roof and climbed into my room through my window. He was coming up the stairs, I could hear his footsteps as he came closer to my bedroom. I ran to my bed and pulled the covers over my head. He was at my door by then. The door slammed into the wall and i tried not to flinch.

"Annabeth get your ass up! I know your awake" His words are even more slurred then before. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He pulled the covers off me and flipped me over so that i was on my back and he was on top of me. He held my wrists tightly over my head. I felt the tears in my eyes again. I wouldn't let them spill over though.

"Aww is little Anniebell going to cry" I could here the smirk in his voice. I looked at his face to see i was right, he indeed wore a smirk. I could see his dirty blonde hair was a mess, in a way that made him look ruthless. I could see that his light brown eyes are clouded from the alcohol. He dipped his head down to my ear.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you want me"

I looked at him with disbelief. I saw the smirk on his face and knew he said it to distract me, cause the second I stop struggling he slid his hand up my shirt. I felt the tears spill over. I wouldn't let him do this. Not again. I brought my knee up hard and fast. I saw the pained expression on his face and took off.

"You bitch!" Next thing i knew i was on the ground with my arms pinned to my back. I couldn't move to get him off of me. He laughed at my struggling. It was a heartless laugh. Full of hate. He flipped me over and ripped my shirt off. I thought that'd he'd actually do it. That he'd actually rape me. Before I could process all of it he pulled out a pocket knife. The sight of the knife sent chills down my spine. He traced it along my skin, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough that the slightest movement I made would puncture my skin.

"So little Anniebell thought she'd get away. Well I don't think so"

He brought the knife to my hip. I saw the evil gleam in his eyes and wondered for the millionth time, how in hell am I related to this bastered. He raised the knife to my stomach. I heard my flesh rip before I felt it. I felt the bile rise in my throat.

"How does that feel bitch" I was more of a statement the a question

He got off of me, and stood over me. His dirty blond hair falling over his eyes.

"You'd better clean this up, bitch"

I know that I shouldn't talk back to him, but i couldn't help it when i crooked out a "N-No"

"What did you just say"

I looked over to him and repeated myself with another "No" more sturdy this time.

He laughed. Not a nice uplifting laugh. But a ruthless laugh that makes your blood run cold.

Again I heard it before I felt it. His hand came in contact with my left cheek. It felt like i was just hit with a brick to the face.

"There better not be the slightest drop of blood on this floor tomorrow, I have people coming over" With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

I laid on the living room floor. Blood dripping down my sides from my stomach. Tears spilling out of my eyes. My cheek swelling and stinging. Bile in my throat.

I reached over to my ripped shirt, screaming in pain as I moved. I finally got it and tied it around my torso, were the cut was. I was able to tie it and pull myself into the downs stairs bathroom. I was able to pull myself to the toilet before the pain literally made me sick.

Pain shot through me. From everywhere. From my stomach. From my cheek. From my wrists. From my now raw throat. From my twisted ankle from when he tackled me. From my head when i banged it on the floor from when he tackled me. Everywhere hurt.

I was able to rap my torso in a bandage. I was able to clean my blood up from the floor. But I wasn't able to sleep. I wasn't able to not screech in pain when i moved. I wasn't able to not cry when i got to my room later that night

~PAGE BREAK~

I looked at myself in the mirror the next morning. There is deep purple bruises on my cheek and wrists. My torso wasn't looking any better. My face was deathly pale. My ankle is swelling. And last of all my head hurt like I lived through a bullet through the head.

But I couldn't skip school. If I skipped he'd do it all over again tonight, and worse this time.

I tried to cover up the bruise on my face, but the it was too dark for the makeup to do any help. I'll just have to use my hair to help cover it. I put on a long sleeve shirt to cover my wrists. Leggings so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable to move. And lastly a baggy sweatshirt.

I limped out of this so called "Home" and to school. Even though its a preforming arts school its still a hell hole. What makes it worse is that only some of the teachers know some of my talent that got me into the school. So everyone els thinks I cheated my way in. And because they think I cheated my way in, they make my life a living hell. Well at least more then it already is.

I felt my body sway. My head started spinning and my vision blurred. It took me a second to see whats up and down and whats left from right. Pain shot to my head and torso.

I knew that today would be a bad day. I could just tell.

**Percy POV**

Today is my first real day in high school. Its my first day because I've been tutored since the 9th grade. When I became famous for my voice.

Well my father told us to drop the "stupid" music career and made my best friends (and co workers) and me move to New York to go to some preforming arts school. But no matter how much I pleaded that I didn't want to move to New York because of what happened when I was here last time, he didn't listen. Instead he bought us a huge penthouse (which we didn't need) and moved us here. So here I am getting ready for my first day of high school, knowing that I'm going to be surrounded by crazy fan people as well as Nico and Grover (my best friends/co workers).

I looked around my new room. I have to admit thats its not bad. The walls are ocean blue with a hint of green. A huge fish tank covers half of one wall with beautiful assortments of fish and plants. The wall that faces the city has three ceiling to floor windows. There's two walk in closest, only one is occupied. My king sized bed sits against the back wall. A flat screen is on the other wall. In the corner is an assortment of instruments. Like a piano, guitar, drums, bass, electric guitar, and so on.

I walked into my closet to pick something to wear today. I ended up going with a bluish grey v-neck T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my grey hight top adidas.

I heard someone banging on my door and then Nico's voice floated through the door "Percy hurry the hell up or your going to be late" Under his breath I heard him mutter 'not that we care'. "But your dads gonna be pissed if we're late" He finished off with.

~PAGE BREAK~

I stared at the huge building, there looked to be three floors. Maybe more. I grabbed my bag out of my black jeep. I could see people around the building, laughing, messing, and more. I wonder if it wont be so hard to be myself around them. Not the famous band that everyone loves. No fame. Just Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Grover Underwood as normal teens.

Maybe I making sound easier than it is though. I hope not.

I put my hat and shades on to cover up my hair and eyes so for a little bit I can sneak by without getting noticed for a little bit. I saw Nico and Grover do the same thing.

Well here goes nothing.

**So this is the first chapter. I really hope you like it**

**Who do you think was hurting Annabeth? Do you think she'll be ok? What do you think is going to happen next? Why do you think Prcy didn't want to come back to New York? Can you give a good guesses on these questions? **

**Tell me what you think. I'd love to here it. Try and answer the questions!**


End file.
